


Radioactive Wonderland

by WanderingEyebot



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Will add tags as I add more drabbles, the courier is Bad at everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingEyebot/pseuds/WanderingEyebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (soon-to-be) collection of Fallout drabbles. Unless stated otherwise, all drabbles are unrelated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazy Morning Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy morning at the Lucky 38 with a cuddly courier and a sleepy scribe

“... Those were our top stories. Gonna play a song for you right now,” The charming voice of Mister New Vegas poured from the Courier’s Pip-Boy, “and it’s about that special someone you find only once in a Blue Moon,”

 

With that, the beautiful baritone of Frank Sinatra flooded the room. A gentle smile tugged at the Courier’s lips as she wrapped her arms around Veronica, pulling her closer, peppering her neck and shoulders with light kisses, the Courier’s lips barely brushing over her skin. The sleepy scribe hummed in response to the kisses, clearly loving the attention.

 

A lazy turn of the head, and Veronica returned the kisses, gentle smooches left on the Courier’s cheek and forehead before nuzzling her face into the other’s neck. Murmured whispers of love into the Courier’s neck, fingers laced together as they held each other close. 

 

As the song drew to a close, the two lovers faded into a comfortable sleep, each holding the most important person in their lives in their arms. Each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh this is my first actual fic??? sorry its short and weird I really need to get the hang of writing again tbh!


	2. Not the Bad Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They won, the good guys won, and they could not be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should probably have someone read these before I post them or something.  
> But yeah, a short drabble written in 40mins.

They weren't the bad guy. It was as simple as that.

Even at the edge of the Hoover Dam, with a flag of crimson on the back, and an army of slaves at their heels, they weren't the bad guy. Not even as they charged General Oliver’s complex, intent to kill written on their face. As the retreating NCR forces were shot down on their order, they remained the good guy through and through. Heaven knows they were never the bad guy, no matter what the NCR profligates might say.

The Legion was never the bad guys either. Both the Courier, and the faction they represented had the wasteland’s best interests at heart… Even if they could be a bit overzealous at times, they still cared for the wasteland. In time everyone would come to see it, by force if need be. They hoped it wouldn't come to that.

As they kneeled before their lord, the glorious Caesar, they never had a single doubt. The wasteland would learn to live, maybe even love the change. They sure as hell did, embracing the Legion with nary a second thought. They stood, with the only weight on their shoulders after all was done being their armor.

“True to Caesar,” they couldn't help but say it with a smile. The good guys had won. They had won, and they were not the bad guy.


End file.
